


Namjoon is gay, thicc and way to into himbos

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Prussias 2020 120 hour kpop challenge [1]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: All the fucking himbos, Basically Namjoon has finally found two men that can lift and fuck him against a wall, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Canon Compliant, Gym Sex, Gyms, Himbo Matthew, Himbo Wonho, I am going to hell, Kaliya this is your fault, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: When Namjoon went to the idol gym for the first time, what he was looking for was community and some friends, but hey... who was he to turn down some quality cock?
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Namjoon | RM, Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Namjoon | RM/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Matthew Kim | BM/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: Prussias 2020 120 hour kpop challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825471
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	Namjoon is gay, thicc and way to into himbos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissingandcrying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingandcrying/gifts).



> Welcome to the first story in my 120 hour challenge! Basically, the next 5 days I will write as many stories as possible in the kpop fandom

The gym had never been a place that Namjoon enjoyed going to, for multiple reasons, but one of them was the simple fact that he didn't enjoy when every part of his body screamed in pain as his muscles felt as if they were getting drowned in acid. No, he left that to people with a masochistic streak also known as Jeon Jungkook.

Of course when they had been younger, baby idols, he had been forced to go to the gym a lot, forced to fit into the ideal look of a male idol, tall and about as lanky as a car salesman's dancing floaty thing.

As time had gone on, BigHit had relaxed their retrains on him, allowing him to be pretty much himself, not forcing him out of his beloved studio at ass in the morning to go workout on dumb machines. It was still pretty funny to him that at first he had been worried about Army and other people judging him for filling out, for no longer being a long skinny noddle, but it seemed that their fans loved his filling out thighs and chest.

God bless good genetics that made his weight go to his tits and thighs, now if only it would give a bit to his ass as well, but maybe there was only space for one big assed cutie in BTS and that space was very much filled by Jimin.

So that all being said? What the fuck was Namjoon doing at the gym?

Jackson.

The easy answer was just Jackson, the problem Namjoon had always had that he wasn't great at making friends, and with them being in America so much, he really didn't have many chances either. So Jackson had suggested the gym, he had spoken highly of a specific gym used mainly by idols, he talked up this great community and how it didn't matter how popular or not your group was, cause everybody was just there to support each other and get some gains.

That sounded like damn heaven to Namjoon, maybe not the gains part, but community sounded great. So he put on his gym clothes, and he sneaked out of the dorm, with some fucking magic avoiding the saesangs outside of their complex and went to the gym.

Jackson had signed him up for a membership, so he didn't have to worry about that. Happy and ready to… get friends, Namjoon arrived entering the gym and instantly realising something as he took a look at the people in there. There was another reason he didn't tend to go to the gyms, that we the fact that he was indeed… very gay, and his type was guys that were big and strong and could fuck him against the wall. 

It wasn't that Namjoon didn't get laid, but he had to be very discreet about it, and there weren't really many idols that fell into his type as kpop tended to favour thing lean men, instead of big muscled man hunks.

It seemed that he had found the place where all the man hunks were hiding out, that was the gym, cause just standing in the entrance he was sure that he would have to collect his jaw from the floor and dry up some drool, cause god he was in some kind of weird mix of heaven and hell. There was only two men in the gym, which did make sense why the fuck did he go there at 5 in the morning when his plan was to make friends? Clearly, he hadn't engaged those 140 IQ points.

He could recognise the two men kinda, the tallest of them seeming to be able to tower over even Namjoon, also seemed to think that shirts were not mandatory for gym visits. BM? That was his name atleast Namjoon thought it was, the tiddy guy! At first, he had just laughed at the memes, big tiddy committee was a fun word, and it gave Namjoon more idols to… look at. Then Matthew had made merch about it and donated it to breast cancer, and that was just not okay. How could somebody be that hot, but also be so nice, you get either one, not both. The man he was spotting for was another person that Namjoon dreams were very much familiar with, which honestly, he was pretty sure was a common occurrence.

Shin Hoseok was the definition of a wet dream, he might not be as tall as the man helping him hold up the weights, but he was big and wide, with cute dimples and the sweetest smile. Namjoon knew a bit of the Monsta x members through his group members, Taehyung and Jungkook being in Minhyuk's overwatch group and Yoongi being good friends with Kihyun. He himself had even sent Hoseok a message after he got removed from Monsta x, while he had felt awkward at first texting him out of nowhere, the older had seem to welcome the kind words, thanking Namjoon many times. For doing pretty nothing, both the men were buff, strong, kind, sweet and 100% Namjoon's type.

Yeah, Namjoon was just about to turn around and walk away, run away was probably a better way of describing it, but it also sounded a little… pitiful, for a grown-ass man. He never got the change to, of course, cause life hated him, and that was just a fact.

As he turned around, he managed to bang his bag his back into the watercooler, which then fell over and flooded the ground with water, cause fuck his life, what was wrong with him? The loud noises as multiple litres of water hit the ground, was enough to get Hoseok and Matthew's attention as they broke away from their brobonding to find out who it was that had seemingly tried to pull down the house.

Namjoon just froze, staring at the water cooler, how was this his life? Why did shit like this always happen to him? "Yo, dude! Namjoon right?" the way that Matthew put together his sentences even if fluent Korean, easily gave away the fact that he wasn't from the country, and Namjoon honestly found it way too hot.

Both Hoseok and Matthew had put down the weights before walking over to Namjoon, smiles on both men's lips. Both still shirtless, and Namjoon was trying really hard to not drool, not that it would be seen since the floor was covered in water "uhm… hello." ' _ 140 IQ, great job Namjoon is that really the best you can do?' _

"I didn't know you went here? Or that you went to the gym at all, Jackson always complains that you don't want to work out with him and that your nam-ti…" Hoseok's cheeks flushed as he stopped himself halfway through the word that was clearly gonna be tiddies, realising maybe that was… not something to say.

Matthew held no such restraints "Nam-tiddies, are they really all-natural? No workout? No specific diet?"

Honestly, Namjoon was a little taken aback by the older as he could feel water wettening his shoes. Why was Matthew so… yeah. The world really wasn't fair, Namjoon wasn't a specifically shy person, no matter what other people said. He was clumsy and introverted, often enjoying spending time alone more than with other people, but he wasn't shy. No matter how much people seemed to think they were the same thing, introversion and shyness were not the same.

All that being said, turned out that all it took for Namjoon to become a shy baby was two build men with glorious naked chests, life really wasn't fair "I… uhm…" so much for being smart "natural? I think?" great 10/10 vocal communication skills, he couldn't stop himself from taking a step back, his heartrate having sped up he wanted to put some distance between himself and the human version of greek statues in front of him, sadly he was also Kim Namjoon, and his step-back made him lose his balance in the water, foot slipping as his centre of gravity shifted, he was gonna fall.

He realised that before he even started to fall with gravity claiming him, it was far from the first time after all  _ 'fuck not again' _ , on pure instinct he bend his head up, as to not bang his head aggressively into the ground, a concussion would not do him well.

The pain never came as his fall was stopped as quickly as it had started. A warm solid arm wrapped around Namjoon's wrist holding him upright, he opened his eyes that he hadn't even realised that he had closed, and was greeted with Hoseok's warm hazels looking into his "you should be careful, the floor is hard." his voice was sweet and soft, but the arm around Namjoon's waist was strong and redicating strength that made parts of Namjoon's body very interested. Especially since Hoseok pulled him close for a second, letting the younger feel his entire body against his before letting him go "let's get the floor dry."

"Duuuude you almost cracked your skull open!" Matthew patted Namjoon head while saying it "I get Jackson now, you are a danger to yourself! You okay man? No injuries?"

How could somebody be so bro, but at the same time also so sweet? Namjoon's head was reeling, a big soft hand petting his head and Hoseok's arm around his waist before both pulled away as he nodded slowly, it seemed that their close proximity was slowing down his brain, being Namjoon was hard.

"I think, you get used to it, the falling I mean." his tanned cheeks were starting to resemble the colour of strawberries more than healthy skin colour, awkwardly biting his own lips he tried his best to get his shit together "I just got startled, I am gonna just… uhm… clean it up."

Namjoon knew that he could pretty much already wave goodbye to his image as a cool intellectual, why was he so awkward around attractive men? Sometimes he wished he was as confident gay as Jimin was, atleast it would be less awkward.

"We will help you, don't worry." Hoseok's words were much calmer than Matthew's, "we can dry it up, you go and put your bag away in the changing room, I didn't assume that you got here to just clean the floors."

"I…" Namjoon sputtered trying to come up with the words he was looking for, it felt weird to just let do his work, but Matthew shooed him to the changing room.

"Don't think about it, we are just helping!"

When Namjoon was finally managed to guide himself into the changing room, he felt that he could finally breathe. Staring into the mirror he couldn't help, but audible scold himself "get yourself under control, you are an adult!" resting his forehead against the mirror he could here light chatter between the two older men clearing the floor, looking around Namjoon found a tiny window, that he very much considered if he could crawl out of, maybe that would make him not embarrass himself more.

Sadly he was realising that most people would probably question how he magically disappeared into nothing in a gym changing room, and yeah that wasn't gonna work. So Namjoon really had no other choice, all he could do was store away his bag, splash some water in his face and go face his biggest enemy. Cute guys with big muscles and even bigger hearts.

Hoseok and Matthew were still waiting for him outside, having managed to clean up the mess that Namjoon had managed to create, but neither seemed to hold it against them, which really was unfair, perfect humans were unfair to humanity and very unfair to Namjoon's very interested dick.

"We were starting to worry that the lockers had eaten you!" Matthew's voice was eager and happy as he slapped Namjoon's back in a good-hearted manner "we were about to go and save you, so much for my hope of being your knight in shining armour." 

Namjoon's brain was wrecking itself, was this gay or was this bro? Why were those things so similar to each other? The straights were some fucking weirdos that was for sure, and why were they both still shirtless? Why did nobody ever wear a shirt?!

"I just struggled to get the lockers to work correctly." aaaand he was a bad liar, fuck what the hell was wrong with him? Could he not have found out a better liar?

Luckily it seemed that both Hoseok and Matthew were more than willing to accept it as the former Monsta x vocalist nodded understandingly "they can be a pain at times. Mattie here had his bag stuck there for nearly a weak, until he realised that he was using the wrong key to try and open it."

"Duude! I thought we agreed to never talk about that again!" Matthew's tone was high and whine, and he pushed Hoseok a little, and all Namjoon's mind could think off was hot, sweaty, half-naked men wrestling, and where did he sign up to watch that?

"Not my fault you are an idiot!" Hoseok was laughing, pushing back against Matthew, the two men play fighting each other, Matthew disgruntled answering with a "your face as an idiot!" and Hoseok playfully "Your dick is an idiot!" "well, atleast it bigger than yours!" "You were cheating when we measured!"

Namjoon was honestly struggling to keep up with their conversation, his mind still trying to figure out if it was gay or if it was bro, do the straight do dick measuring? They had to right? Poor Namjoon was more confused than he would like to admit, but he wasn't gonna complain, both men looked gorgeous play fighting around, and Namjoon was considering if he should become a professional hot boy watcher, was that a real thing? Could he ditch being an idol for that?

As he had zoned out to just look at the two greek statues play fighting, he hadn't realised that Matthew and Hoseok had turned their attention back to him "so man, what are you up for? You look like a chest day kind of person, but the thighs says leg day?"

Oh yeah, gyms were for working out, which was something he would have to do if he didn't want to seem like a fucking weirdo. He hated working out.

"I guess…. Uhm… what do you recommend?" his eyes darted between the two, words heavy on his tongue as he tried to buy himself more time, his poor brain overworked by half-naked men and his own imagination. Life wasn't fair.

Both Matthew and Hoseok looked him up and down, in a way that Namjoon would like to refer to as 'oh god, I think I am about to be eaten by wolves, but first they must decide where to bite first.' Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Namjoon didn't kink shame, they didn't actually take a bite out of him. Instead, they gave him genuinely good advice and helped him set up.

What he ended up doing was squads, so many squads, Namjoon's thighs and ass aching, and not in the way that he would have wished that the two older idols would make them.

"Nice job!" Matthew was patting him on his thigh as Namjoon had more or less collapsed on the ground, this was a form of community, them hyping him up to do just one more rep! Had he been alone, he would have quit long ago, "a few more weeks of this, and your glutes will be as impressive as your tits."

Hoseok had sat next to him, massaging the lower part of Namjoon's legs without even being asked to "the first days are the worst." where Matthew was loud, and over the top, Hoseok was much softer and quite. The world wasn't fair, they fit so well as a duo, and they were still half-naked.

"We are quickly gonna finish our reps, you stay here and catch your breath." the words were said with wriggling eyebrows, and Namjoon was starting to question if Hoseok really was sweeter, cause he seemed to be teasing Namjoon and really he shouldn't be doing that, he was meant to be a good boy "we can shower and then go for breakfast afterwards? Sounds good?" Namjoon just nodded, he wasn't sure how he was gonna survive showering with them.3

He would love to say that he just stared at the ceiling and didn't at all look at the two hunky men finishing up their workout, but that would be a fucking lie, cause what Namjoon actually did was try his best to not get caught while staring. Which… was less successful than he would have hoped for, god hot, sweaty boys.

For a second, Namjoon was almost sure that Matthew winked at him, which no that couldn't be right, it was just something he imagined... Surely right? It only took them around 15 minutes to finish the rest of their workout, working together as well oiled machines easily swapping between who was spotting and who was the one actually lifting those glorious weights with a different part of their even more glorious body parts.

At times it seemed as if both were flexing, showing off, but that didn't mean gay, something Namjoon had learned the hard way.

Finally done, sweat glistening on glorious abs, Hoseok was kind enough to come over and give Namjoon a hand to help him up "let's get clean," there was glistening in the olders eyes that Namjoon wasn't sure what meant.

He hoped it meant what he was starting to think it did, but he was not getting his hope up yet, damn straight boys being confusing and all, "I can just go shower at home, it's really not a problem."

Namjoon was a damn saint if you asked him, he was giving the two buff guys a chance to say no to showering together, he had honestly lost track of which idols knew he was gay and which didn't. There were so many open secrets between idols that you just started to assume that everybody knew, Namjoon had wondered what would happen if one idol just said 'fuck it' and revealed everything. Luckily, being an idol was a shitshow enough that nobody really felt like giving it all up, nor backstab the only people that understood what they were going through.

Hoseok looked surprised, before grinning "Nah, just come shower! The water is amazing, and it never runs cold!"

So a magical shower. Namjoon knew that the reason it never run cold was cause the water tank connected to it was too large to ever empty, but when you lived with 6 boys, you learned to never trust any water tank no matter its size.

"Okay then," Hoseok showed him the way to the changing room with a light pat on his ass, which was one of the things that started to ring some bells in Namjoon's ass. He had found that straight guys might do a lot of weird things that made no sense, but rarely did they pat the ass of a guy they probably knew were gay. Or maybe? Who the fuck even knew any more?

As they got to the changing room, Namjoon hesitated, but the two other males were doing none of that. Easily removing the last few pieces of cloth easily being dropped to the floor, not that they were ever really wearing that much.

Namjoon did have to swallow awkwardly as suddenly both men were naked, cock and balls out without seemingly giving that much of a fuck as they grabbed towels and other bath things from their bags all contained in described bottles, before making their way to the shower "hurry up unless you wanna shower with your cloth on! And believe me, I learned the hard way that indoor running shoes doesn't work well with water!"

That was a dick, that was two dicks, right at eye height with Namjoon who were bent down to untie his shoes, and honestly, he was too gay for this shit.

Taking one deep breath, ignoring the fact that it was some glorious dicks, Namjoon shred the rest of his cloth, trying to avoid blushing like the fair maiden he felt as if at that moment, he got pulled from his thought of  _ 'don't look at the dicks, don't look at the dicks that is very un bro of you to do.'  _ by Matthew "damn bro! Those look even better without a shirt, you should give up on them altogether, I am sure people would like that." he grinned at Namjoon who was pretty sure that he could feel his blush spreading from his cheeks and ears to down his chest. He had always been a full-body blusher, "please can I touch them? I can't believe you didn't work out specifically for them, the world really isn't fair. Genetics man."

Namjoon had to control himself really hard to not point out that god definitely gave with both hands when he was creating Matthew, cause not only was he tall as fuck, he was also hung enough to make a horse run away in shame. He didn't say that instead just nodding "su-sure."

He wasn't really sure what he was agreeing to in all honesty, but hey, Matthew could touch any part of his body and Namjoon wouldn't complain. The next second, a hand pair hands were squeezing his pecs. Biting down his lip, he was impressed by the fact that he didn't moan out loud at the feeling of the other mans rough palms rubbing against his sensitive nipples as Matthew gave the warm flesh a squeeze "damn they are nice, Hoseok you have to feel this! They are so nice, wtf!"

He exactly pronounced the letter out one at a time in English, which made Namjoon giggle, not the most logical choice of action, but he simply couldn't stop himself. Hoseok, still completely naked, came up to him hesitantly asking with a soft smile "may I?" he reached his hands out towards Namjoon's chest where Matthew's had just vacated but didn't touch until Namjoon had given his consent with a short nod.

Hoseok's hands were different from Matthew's not as big, but still, the same hard callouses that came from lifting weights multiple hours a day. They were naturally warmer than the KARD rappers as well, Matthew's had been cold at the fingertips, but Hoseok's were all warm and comfy. Just like the much taller man he also gave the muscles of Namjoon's chest a good squeeze before letting them go again with a grin on his face "Mattie is right, those are glorious." Then he gave Namjoon's right nipple, a light flick as he was pulling his hands back, it could have been a mistake, a simple mishap or wrong movement, but Namjoon was starting to know better as the scales between gay and bro tipped all the way to gay.

That and the fact that both older men's eyes were burning with a fire and a heat that Namjoon recognised from elsewhere. That elsewhere was normally Park Jimin eye-fucking whatever man he had decided was the target for his inhuman sexual appeal.

Oh…

This was gay.

He was suddenly much faster at getting the rest of his cloth off, did he still feel awkward? Yes, very much, did he have any idea what the fuck was going on? Nope, but hey you know what they say, in for a penny… in for a pound.

The pound being hopefully what was about to happen to his ass. One good part about being an idol and living with too many boys was the fact that Namjoon didn't feel that uncomfortable being naked around other men, you didn't live with BTS and their inability to ever knock on the door for so many years without just accepting that all your friends just knew what your dick looked like.

Getting into the shower, Namjoon realised that there was no wall between the showerheads, it was just a row of showerheads, and you could easily see everybody else there. If his brain had not already been screaming 'cheap porn movie plot', the fact that Matthew and Hoseok had made a space for him between their two chosen shower heads would have been enough of a sign.

Okay, so they were doing this. He put on his best brave face as he took the spot free for him. For a second, Namjoon regretted the fact that he always skipped straight to the good parts in a porn, cause he had no real idea on how the fact to even start what he was pretty sure they were moving towards. This was fucking weird if you asked him, was their a manual to casual gym hookups that he hadn't gotten when he signed up? Turning on the water, warm 

It seemed that Matthew thought the same, "bro, this is so stupid, we all know what the fuck is happening." the next second, Namjoon's head was turned to the side and surprisingly soft lips were pressed against his as Matthew bend his head down and kissed him. All Namjoon's mind could think was 'so tall' he had never before been with a guy that was so much taller than himself, it wasn't really something that came naturally to Korean guys.

While the kiss might have started soft and sweet, innocent and free, that was not how it stayed. 

Before Namjoon could even get to react that much, only reaching up to cup Matthew's wet face in his hand, before other soft lips were pressed against the nape of his neck and a strong solid body pressed behind him, making Namjoon the filling in a buff bro sandwich, "you didn't have to just go for it, where the buildup?" Hoseok mumbled against Namjoon's neck, clearly aimed towards Matthew, but the rapper didn't even bother answering, as the next second he was parting Namjoon's full lips with an eager needy tongue.

There was a dick being pressed against his own dick, there was another dick pressed against his ass, both full, hard and warm. Honestly, Namjoon was pretty sure that he had died and gone to heaven, something that he would take the utmost advantage off. Not happy just being a by standard, somebody to just be acted upon, goddamn it he was Kim Namjoon, he was not gonna just let things happen.

Breaking the kiss with Matthew, he tilted his head over, reaching up to grab hold of Hoseok's hair, eagerly kissing the vocalist over his own shoulder. It didn't seem that Matthew really minded as he whistled an appreciating sound "damn that's hot, I can't wait to see you fucking him." then seemingly realising his words, "you are okay with that right? We never talked about it."

It was kinda cute that Matthew clearly cared so much about consent, but god Namjoon had never been more ready to, breaking his kiss with Hoseok with a teasing nipple to the older man's lips before turning his attention back to Matthew, having to raise himself a little up on his toes to really kiss the older before he could continue his rant. Namjoon had seen enough of the KARD rappers Instagram lives, to know that he would start rambling without thinking about his words if Namjoon let him, and as much as he found Mattthew's voice hot, rambling was not a turn on for him.

The change in height made for the perfect chance for Hoseok to slide his wet, hot cock between Namjoon's cheek, grinding his cock against his opening, forcing a low moan from both of their lips, breaking his kiss with Matthew, "I will be very disappointed if it is just him." 

The overly confident bro hunk seemed to hesitate for a second, seemingly not expected the amount of spunk Namjoon was giving, Hoseok giggled into his neck from behind "Jackson was right, you are special."

Jackson of course… Namjoon was starting to think he had been set up, damn he was gonna owe the other man a big birthday gift.

Turned out that one of the many bottles that the two older men had brought into the shower, was not just a 16th hair treatment to try and save the poor innocent strands of protein living on the head from dying, but lube.

Matthews's hands were greedy on Namjoon's thigh as he plopped one of them over the curve of his hip, leaving his ass free for Hoseok to prepare much slower than Namjoon had wanted it, first one finger, then two.

He couldn't help but growl into Matthew's collarbone as he wanted Hoseok to just fucking speed up, Namjoon knew that he had said that one of the things that he had really liked about the two bro's, was the fact that they were actually really sweet and soft, but he didn't mean it like this! For them to take him apart slowly and carefully, what he wanted was to be fucked hard against the wall.

While Hoseok's insistent fingers inside him were kept careful and caring, the hand that the vocalist was holding on Namjoon's hip was nothing alike it. Hand possessive and tight, and damn Namjoon loved every second off it.

"You wanna go first?" Hoseok's voice had dropped few octaves, the words mumbled into Namjoon's tanned shoulder, clearly aimed towards Matthew, who just shrugged, he was busy placing more than a few marks over Namjoon's clavicle and pecs.

"What about one of you fucking do it already, before I actually die of blue balls." Namjoon was going for his strict leader voice, commanding to two to do what he wanted. Instead, he sounded like a whine twink who couldn't wait to get his ass stuffed with as many cocks as possible.

So basically he sounded like himself in the bedroom.

"What the princess wants, the princess gets, we are nothing but humble servants." Matthew finally seemed happy with the amount of purple marks he had managed to suck onto Namjoon's man tits, grinning at him as he pulled away "that, of course, is if you can settle for me first, your highness."

So that was a kink that Namjoon hadn't expected to take part of, flush sitting high on his cheekbones, he opened his mouth the answer, but all that came from his mouth were a whined moan as Hoseok jabbed his fingers against Namjoon's prostate.

"I guess that is a yes." Hoseok's voice was filled with teasing, and as much as Namjoon wanted to turn around and bark at him for being such a damn tease, all he could really do was lean against Matthew and use the older to hold him upright as Hoseok pulled the lubed fingers out of his ass.

Namjoon did end up getting his way, held up by strong hands on his hips as he wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck, the taller man easily sliding his cock inside him, letting gravity do its work and shortly after Matthew's cock was buried deep inside him. Namjoon nails were digging into the olders shoulder as he moaned eagerly, it had been way too long since he had been with anybody even close to as hung as Matthew "fuck so good…." his words were a mere whimper more than a real sentence.

Water from the shower heads was still flowing over them, but most of it hitting Matthew's back as Namjoon was happily being pressed against the wall, no longer cold as the steam from the warm water was heating them all up.

"You look delicious as well," the words weren't from Matthew, the rapper had already started a slow tempo of fucking Namjoon against the wall, seeming to derive pleasure from the feeling of the youngers nails leaving deep crescent mooned marks in his strong shoulders. Instead, the words were from Hoseok, who was kissing those said shoulders, whispering his words into Matthew's strong muscles, "does it feel good? Mattie inside you?" Hoseok's voice was so grumbly, and god Namjoon loved every second of it as he just leaned his head back against the wall, letting the two buff men do whatever they wanted with his body.

Fuck it was everything he had ever dreamed about, it seemed that Matthew had no problems holding him up against the wall, the taller letting out a few happy and content groans of pleasure as his hips did their best interpretation of a jackhammer. Moans raising in volume falling from his lips, as the taller kept hitting his prostate like he was a damn porn star, Hoseok reaching between their bodies from behind Matthew, to wrap his hand around Namjoon's so far lonely cock "can you cum twice or do you want a break?" 

It really wasn't fair, he was still so sweet, but his hand around Namjoon's cock was eagerly jerking him off while Matthew's hips were hitting every part of him so beautifully inside "please! Twi-twice!" he didn't even really believe in a god but damn if there ever was a sign of something divine, it would be his ability to cum more than once.

How Namjoon had found it out was a completely different story that involved their first music show win and some celebration by the hyung-line after the maknae line very much had gotten sent to bed.

"You heard the princess." he almost couldn't recognise Matthew's voice different in his arousal, for a split second a part of Namjoon's brain blinged with the idea of just how good Matthew would sound in the studio for that second, before the thought was ripped from his again as Hoseok's hand speed up, thumb running over the tip of Namjoon's needy cock gathering the precum before spreading it over the rest of his cock.

He wasn't gonna last long, as much as Namjoon wanted to just… get fucked for the rest of his life, he was gonna cum very soon, but he fucking refused to cum before "inside me please…- please…-!" his tone was getting higher and higher with every downward jerk of Hoseok's hand pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"You sure?" Matthew sounded out of breath, but his hips didn't stop for even a second easily nailing that special spot inside Namjoon with every thrust as if it was his job.

Namjoon couldn't answer, his tongue felt too big in his mouth as he just eagerly nodded, closing his eyes as he just let the pleasure overwhelm him, fuck it felt so good. Hoseok's hands-on him while Matthew fucked him hard. He tightened his legs around Matthew's hips, pulling him closer with every jerk of his wrist. The pressure perfect, and to add to the perfect feeling, a second later Matthew came with a loud groan, burying his face in Namjoon's neck, mumbling the man's name as his hips stilled as he filled Namjoon with warm hot cum. Fuck it felt so good, it was exactly what Namjoon had wanted, that combined with Hoseok's hand still eagerly working his cock, it didn't take long for Namjoon to cum as well, his loud moans bouncing around the white tiles of the changing room.

For a few seconds, Namjoon's vision more or less blacked out, his arms that had been desperately holding onto Matthew's neck to make sure he didn't fall went lax, but it seemed that even through his orgasm, Matthew managed to hold onto Namjoon and hold him up, with no issue.

His hands were still giving him away, atleast a little as he lifted up Namjoon, his cock slipping out of him forcing a little moan from Namjoon as his feet were placed back on the water covered floor as the rest of reality came back into focus.

He couldn't help but release a little whine as Matthew moved away from him, Namjoon was a little clingy in his post orgasme mind, but as soon as one buff man was gone, he was replaced with another much shorter buff man, as Hoseok pushed himself into Namjoon's personal space, eagerly kissing the other mans kiss slack mouth, "still okay for me? Or do you want a break?" the words were panted into Namjoon's mouth as Hoseok's lips went on a tour down his neck, eagerly kissing and nipping into it.

Blinking a few times to clear his mind at least a little from the haze, reaching out to put his hands around Hoseok's neck, the height difference was much different from what he had experienced with the rapper, but the change was good. A silly grin was on his face, still a bit delirious from the fucking that had just happened "more than okay, fuck I want you." his dick made a desperate twitch in an attempt to get hard again.

Hoseok seemed a little hesitant at first, but with Namjoon wrapping one shaking leg around his hip to pull him closer, while eager lips kissed him, he finally seemed to get with the program. Warm hands easily hiking Namjoon up, pinning him against the wall "fuck you need to eat more."

"Dude I was thinking the same!" Matthew was standing next to them, having taken the time to clean himself of the majority of body fluids that he had been covered in "he is so tall, and those thighs, but damn I wouldn't guess he would have weighed so little!"

Namjoon couldn't help, but pout "I am one of the heaviest in my group!"

"Fuck kpop standards, you are tall!" Hoseok seemingly wanted to argue more about the joys of a healthy body weight, but he seemed to decide against it in the last second as he adjusted his hold on Namjoon's body, placing another bite on his clavicle, using one of his hands to slide down checking Namjoon's entrance.

As Hoseok pushed in two fingers, forcing a moan from his swollen lips, Namjoon could feel some of Matthew's cum leaking out of him and down Hoseoks fingers. Both of them moaned, "okay?" Hoseok voice sounded breathless, and Namjoon could feel the other man's cock pressed against his cheeks, but not pushing forwards or towards him before he got the okay. An okay that Namjoon eagerly gave him with a nod "yes yes yes yes!" his voice was closer to a chant as his dick had finally started to harden.

Tightening his legs around Hoseok's hips, a few more begging words fell from his mouth, fuck he had just been fucked, but all he wanted was for Hoseok to bury himself deep inside him, "Please!" he wasn't above a good healthy mix of begging and demanding.

Hoseok laughed a good-natured laugh, "if you demand so." Matthew had joined in on the laughing, but it wasn't mean spirited, and Namjoon didn't feel that they were laughing at him… he just felt comfortable… and very full as Hoseok slid into him just a second later, filling him up in just the most perfect way.

He must have covered his delicious cock in lube at some point that Namjoon hadn't noticed, biting his lip, all he could do was take in just how fucking good it felt to be filled. A light ache was starting to spread, but not in a bad way. Hoseok teasing licked Namjoon's lip, getting him to let it go from his teeth, before Hoseok himself nibbled on it in a teasing fashion, which really had no right to be as hot as it was.

"Fuck Mattie, you were right." Hoseok's expression was that off concentration, as he seemingly tried to focus his best on not spraying his loud all the way inside the BTS rapper. Namjoon could honestly understand it, while both he and Matthew had gotten to cum, Hoseok had more or less just lasted them out, taking in and feeling them up while they were fucking. No shit he was close to cuming as he finally got some pleasure around his cock "I can feel you inside him still, fuck."

He had never heard Hoseok swear as much as he was doing during sex, and honestly. Namjoon was kinda into it as he moaned eagerly "move, please, fuck move."

He needed Hoseok to fuck him, he needed to feel the tiles he was being held against rubbing against the muscles of his shoulders. It didn't seem that he had to beg for long as Hoseok finally seemed to have gotten some kind of hold on himself as he started fucking Namjoon for real, and while he might be shorter, he just as Matthew, had no trouble keeping the rapper pinned against the walls eagerly fucking him.

Namjoon's attention was stolen away, as a large hand wrapped itself around his cock eagerly starting to jerk him off, Matthew standing beside him, pulling his head a little to the side kissing him "thought I might as well return the favour."

As much as he wanted to answer, Namjoon couldn't all he could do was moan and eagerly nod, letting the two men bring his body pleasure as Hoseok fucked him while Matthew jerked him off. It hadn't been long since his body had last cum, but he could feel his orgasm drawing closer and closer by the second.

Hoseok had placed his lips over Namjoon's neck, eagerly sucking in marks that they both knew they really shouldn't be placing on each other, but neither giving a fuck as Namjoon drew one of his shaking hands up to run it through Hoseok's wet hair pushing his eager mouth even closer to his neck, begging him without words not to stop.

Luckily, Hoseok didn't stop. Instead, it seemed that Namjoon's actions made him even more eager fucking into Namjoon filling him so perfectly while nailing his prostate with every move. A part of Namjoon's brain did wonder just how they two men were so fucking good with their hips, but that thought was instantly thrust from his brain as Matthew had moved his head down to instead locking his lips around Namjoon's nipple.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." the words were falling from Namjoon's lips quick than he could stop them as he tightened his one hand in Hoseok's hair. His eyes were closed and head leaning against the tile behind him, he had more or less given up any sense of control just happy letting the two older ravish him—something they happily did.

"I am gonna cum," the words were mumbled from Namjoon through moans, groans and whines and he couldn't control

"Then cum." Hoseok's voice was more in control than Matthews had been when he had been fucking the younger rapper, but there was still an edge to it, showing that he was just as affected about what was going on as any of them had been.

It didn't matter how much Namjoon wanted to hold it in, how much he wanted it to last forever. Just a few seconds later, with one last flick of Matthew's wrist, he came all over Hoseok's chest, his inside clamping down on the hot cock inside him, forcing a moan from Hoseok who didn't seem as prepared as he might have thought to the suddenly hot squish around his pulsing flesh. It didn't take more than that for him to cum as well, painting Namjoon's insides with splurges of warm cum.

Both were breathing heavily, Matthew being a true gentleman helping them untangle and holding both up as their legs seemed to give in to gravity. For the next few minutes, words were exchanged between them, they didn't need to. They just cleaned themselves up, finishing their shower this time actually cleaning themselves. Namjoon still using the space between the two older men, who were always quick to reach out and make sure he wasn't about to give in to gravity.

Namjoon was first starting to feel awkward when his cloth was back on, which yeah was probably kind of weird, but he wasn't sure where they were gonna go from there, luckily… Hoseok nor Matthew was having none of that as they just easily asked him "so where for breakfast?"

God bless himbos.

**Author's Note:**

> For this challenge I will be taken requests, which can be left on the comments below or either on my twitter or CC which will also be linked below ^^ For anybody who doesn't know me, I write pretty much any kpop fandom of any sexuality, but I am no longer comfortable writing reader fics ^^
> 
> I also write books, for anybody interested, here:  
> [Omega Unchained](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1226372589121044480)  
> [Omega Entangled](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1267159675017011207)
> 
> Other ways to keep up with me:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)  
> 


End file.
